<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kurosaki Ichigo, the Pervert by c0p13r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756492">Kurosaki Ichigo, the Pervert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0p13r/pseuds/c0p13r'>c0p13r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0p13r/pseuds/c0p13r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has begun to act strangely, and Rukia is determined to find out why and how to fix him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kurosaki Ichigo, the Pervert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurosaki Ichigo: PERVERT<br/>ccc<br/>	Back and forth, music behind her to muffle the noise even after his younger sister – the moody one – told him that it was too late for music; he apologized, but did not rectify the problem.  Just hurry, he told her, as if he had any right to be pushy.  She couldn’t believe the position she was in, and cast a resentful glower up at him.  He scoffed at her, caught her by the top of her head, and pushed her quicker along his cock.<br/>	Ichigo always acted so indifferent to the opposite sex, let alone show an interest in certain kinks.  Yet he worked his cock like a piston only at one side of the mouth, distending her cheek, grinding his length against the outside of her clenched teeth.  Grunting impatiently, he sped up, her head jerking back and forth harder.<br/>	And just as he stopped and hot, sticky, bitter liquid began to overflow in her mouth, Rukia had to wonder how they wound up in this predicament…<br/>ccc A month ago ccc<br/>	“Urahara!” roared the big voice from the small woman as she stormed in through the front door.  She wore the attire of a schoolgirl, though she was not attending today, which perhaps made her stand out on the streets, but no more than the rage that was so evident on her face as she came to the Urahara Shop.<br/>	Tessai, as always, was restocking the candy shelves and neatly folding emptied supply boxes.  Rukia’s fiery temper seemed to be of little concern to the giant as he welcomed her as warmly and customarily as ever.  “Good afternoon, Rukia-dono.  Have you come for more supplies already?”<br/>	“I’m not here for supplies!  Where is he?!”<br/>	Bare footsteps could be heard coming around from the back, accompanied with the lazy yawn of a slacking candy shop owner.  Holding his hat in place, Urahara stepped out into the room with another, obnoxiously loud yawn.  One eye peered out from beneath his brim; the other, he rubbed the sleep out of.  “Why, Kuchiki-san, what a pleasure it is to receive your continued patronage.”<br/>	As if she had options…<br/>	He bowed out of formality, but then wound up plopping down on the floor; formality forsaken.  He scratched and rubbed his shoulder underneath his robe, and asked, “How may I be of service to you to-ack!”  The soul candy dispenser that had delivered Kon to the ragtag team of Ichigo and Rukia clunked him in the chin.<br/>	“What’s the meaning of this?!” Rukia snarled, while Urahara, rubbing his bruised chin, claimed that that was his line.  Ignoring his attempt at sarcasm, she pointed accusingly.  “There’s something very wrong with that soul candy!  And I want you to figure out what it is!”<br/>	Urahara picked up and observed the duck’s head.  Really, nothing out of the ordinary.  No strange reiatsu or technological tampering.  While Jinta and Ururu peeked in to see what the exciting commotion was, he shrugged nonchalantly.  “Merely a gikon, as requested.”  He distractedly tossed the dispenser up and caught it over and over.  “As you can recall, I informed you that it was defective.  I offered a full refund, but you…”<br/>	“I know what we got with Kon,” Rukia confirmed, her tone of voice shifting to one of contemplation.  She cupped her chin, eyes lulling off to the side and a distinctive shade of pink playing over the bridge of her nose.  She cleared her throat, hoping not to draw to much attention to it.  “It doesn’t explain Ichigo’s change!”<br/>	Urahara made a noise of interest, his head picking up until one of his shaded eyes peeked at her fully.  “Kurosaki-san?  What could be the problem with him?”<br/>	The pink shaded in deeper.  She cleared her throat and straightened her back as much as possible, defying the urge to curl up defensively.  Her lips drew down forcefully.  She stared down her turned-up nose, and Urahara had the urge to assure her she needn’t try so hard.  “Ichigo has started behaving… strangely… towards me…!”<br/>ccc Karakura High School ccc<br/>	“Sorry that I have to bother you like this, Inoue,” Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly while sitting across from the buxom girl who had too-readily volunteered to assist the stereotyped thug.<br/>	“Oh, it’s no problem,” Orihime quickly said with hands gestating in front of her.  She struggled with a façade of anxiety and excitement, trying to underplay how her dream had just come true: her alone with Kurosaki-kun after school.  A tutoring lesson; Ichigo’s decent grades had slipped, and Ochi Misato refused to let him go the way of Asano and Kojima.  “I have nothing to do at home anyway,” she bargained for his acceptance, though she did need to tell her brother about this news of being alone with Kurosaki-kun.  And this intimacy allowed her a chance to notice him up close; scent and all, and she gleamed a bandage wrapped around his left bicep.  Had he been injured recently?<br/>	“Alright.  It’s just… if Keigo and Mizuiro were good at this stuff, I wouldn’t need to drag you into this,” Ichigo admitted, giving her a soft smile that blazed in her eyes and melted her heart.  She squirmed in her seat, hoping that the heat in her face hadn’t left her with sunburn.  It was fine, she told him again, softer now, and then made a bold – albeit subtle – move to him, and thus began the lesson.<br/>	It went on for some time, Orihime pointing out the figures on math problems, the words and pronunciation of their English literature, and even helped him with a sketch for their art class, though under her guidance, they took too much liberty dabbling in a world of science fiction; in the end, Ichigo had decided to do that assignment again on his own.<br/>	Well, the time went by, and the orange aura of a setting sun filled the classroom as they both began to put their accomplished work away.  “You did very well, Kurosaki-kun,” Orihime praised him, tilting her head in a cute way.  She took none of the credit for herself, insisting that he understood all assignments very coherently.  “If you continue like this, your grades will only go up.”<br/>	“Yeah,” Ichigo replied with a cheeky grin and a sensation of self-accomplishment outside Shinigami work.  With Rukia riding him relentlessly, finding fault with just about every step he made, it felt remarkably good to get some praise.  He felt so good, in fact, that he even went on to say, “If I keep this up, maybe you’ll let me touch your breasts as a reward!”  He gave a sheepish laugh on his own then, not realizing how Orihime froze and the smile dropped from her now-crimson face.  It wasn’t until he saw that face of expressionless shock that he realized what he had said.<br/>	It happened again!<br/>	He clapped his hands over his mouth, apologizing into them and sharing Orihime’s bright color of embarrassment.  “I-Inoue!  I’m so…!  Erm…!”  He snatched his bag.  He nearly smacked his head in penance.  Would it be too dramatic to pitch himself to the floor to show his contrition?  “I’ll, uh, just get outta here.”  He moved briskly, but he was not fast enough to evade the reach of Orihime’s arm; she just barely stopped him by the sleeve.  His feet ceased, though he had wanted to bolt regardless.  Instead, he looked back to the blushing girl.<br/>	Orihime’s big gray eyes remained cast to the floor in front of her shoes.  And she asked, quite innocently, “Would you… like to…”  She gulped as if a large chunk of awkwardness had lodged in her windpipe.  Steam practically radiated from the top of her red-hot face.  Her eyes vanished beneath her bangs.  “Would it help… if you did?”  She couldn’t believe she managed to ask that, yet all the same, she got the courage to face him.<br/>	Ichigo maintained a look of disbelief that he’d yet to really catch up to.  “… Eh?”<br/>ccc Karakura Streets ccc<br/>	Rukia went down the path as fast as her gigai’s feet could fly.  Damn this body!  Urahara had outdone himself, making a faux husk that met the limitations of normal humans.  But as sweat accumulated over her body, she drove herself harder, for she carried truth with her!  Urahara had made things so clear.  There was a reason Kon was considered a defective product.  Urahara just never had the opportunity – or test subject – to thoroughly understand.<br/>	“Ichigo,” she whispered under her panting breath.  “Just hold on until I get there…”<br/>ccc Karakura High ccc<br/>	“Why did no one tell me?!” raged Chizuru, stamping through the halls with Tatsuki chasing only for backup.  “How could you leave Orihime alone with that brute?!  He’ll mare her, ruin her innocence forever!”<br/>	Tatsuki glanced at her, unconvinced.  “She’d be in more danger alone with you.”  She spoke from experience, knowing that for all of Ichigo’s faults, he was no degenerate.  “Ichigo’s not the type…”<br/>	She opened the door where Orihime and Ichigo were supposed to be studying; they were not supposed to be fondling, Orihime’s blouse unbuttoned at the middle with both of Ichigo’s hands greedily shoved inside to greet the luscious melons within.  Orihime remained stationary with a hard flush and solemn face, completely oblivious to Tatsuki-chan and Chizuru-chan’s appearance.<br/>	Ichigo, on the other hand, dropped his jaw, knowing he’d been caught with his hands in the proverbial cookie jar.  He hadn’t yet disengaged from the soft orbs overflowing in his hands, though his normal sense screamed that he should… that he shouldn’t even be<br/>	“ICHIGO!!” Tatsuki roared before Chizuru could even wake from her stupor.  On sheer instinct, she grabbed the nearest desk and wielded it against her childhood friend with the grace of a battle ax.  Exclaiming, Ichigo stumbled out of dodge, climbed for safety, tried to explain himself all while Tatsuki rampaged.  “Just stand still and let me kill you!” Tatsuki fired back at all his defenses, and then swung around, pointing an accusing finger at Orihime, red but smiling ever so faintly as she memorized how Ichigo’s hands felt fondling her.  “And you, Orihime!  Stop looking like you just won Miss Japan!”<br/>	“Enough!  Tatsuki, it’s all a misunderstanding!”  Ichigo’s frantic attempt to save himself and Orihime was made in front of the chalkboard.  If there was anymore damage…!  He could only imagine the rumors that might spread about him: he assaulted Orihime when they were alone, a rival thug burst in and had a brawl with him, he was a delinquent all along and wanted to trash the classroom.  Dammit!  He grabbed his scalp, seeing his reputation in danger!  What the hell was happening to him?!<br/>	“You’re right, it is enough.”  The voice drifted like steam, and Ichigo became aware of just what kind of danger he was in when the devil of the girls’ locker room arose: Honsho Chizuru.  She broke the trance of shock, and the beast within made its appearance.  Her manicured fingernails seemed to become talons that would make an eagle envious.  “You’ve pretended long enough to get close to the goddess Orihime, but you now are no more than a vermin in need of extermination!  Repent your vileness…!  And die!!”<br/>	Ichigo’s scream was admittedly pitiful, but one cold not hope to feign bravery as the Chizuru Genocide descended.<br/>	“Kurosaki-san~!  I thought I heard you~!”  The door had been thrown open, and petite, bubbly Kuchiki Rukia stood in the doorway.  As always, she was smiling much too politely and hadn’t seemed to grasp the heated atmosphere.  Chizuru had just stopped short of claiming Ichigo’s head to turn and observe one of the many girls she was crushing on.  Both she and Tatsuki lowered their arms, confused as Rukia passed through on her way to the equally-confused Ichigo; Orihime was still blushing over her earlier bouncing.  “Ah~, you get in so much trouble!  I just saw your sisters, and they were worried about you!”  She snatched up Ichigo’s wrist and dragged him along back out the door.  “Come with me!  I can take you to them!”  Abruptly, when outside, she swung Ichigo around the corner and out of sight with a strength that belied her small figure.  Still at the threshold, she pivoted and curtsied to her school friends within.  “Forgive him, Arisawa-san, Honsho-san.  Kurosaki-san isn’t feeling well.  Bye~!”  She closed the door, but waved with a grin until it shut completely.<br/>	Tatsuki set the desk in her hands down and dropped into the seat.  “Hmph!”  She looked off to the side, a flush staining her cheeks as she considered Ichigo’s inadvertent escape.  Who was that Kuchiki girl to take him away from a much-needed thrashing?<br/>	She looked at Orihime and saw her still dazzling.  She smacked her hands down on the table.  “I said stop looking like that!”<br/>ccc Karakura High School’s roof ccc<br/>	“Dammit!  What the hell?!”  Rukia had all but dragged Ichigo by the short hairs to the seclusion of his usual hangout, even though he persisted all the way that they should just go home.  Now free of her, he frowned and faced her.  “What’s the big idea, breaking in like that and dragging me off?!”<br/>	“Is that any way to thank the person who saved you?” Rukia, now normal voiced, shot back, folding her arms.  The dejected look on Ichigo’s face was satisfying enough, though she didn’t get the apology that should have gone along with it.  “There’s something wrong with you, Ichigo.  We both know it.”<br/>	Ichigo, in obstinate fashion, scoffed.  “Yeah!  I gotta take off from schoolwork to fight monsters every day, and then I gotta cram in homework at the last second!”  He pointed a finger hard at her.  “And whose fault is that?!  I never wanted this job, but you…!”<br/>	“This isn’t about that!” Rukia stopped him.  He’d say things he’d regret if she hadn’t.  Already, he was reeling back.  She faced him, and there was a silence that was very potent.  “You’ve been acting very strangely since we got Kon, and now I know why.”<br/>	As a usual teenager in denial, Ichigo said he didn’t know what she was talking about, that the only thing strange about him was that he didn’t toss the soul candy in the trash already.<br/>	“Whether you accept it or not, it is the truth.  We have to find a way to subdue your recent… perversions.”  She sounded authorial, but there was the hint of embarrassment to her trailing voice.  Ichigo ticked and tried not to seem offended.  He knew it was there; the habits more like Kon then himself.  He knew he’d never ask to feel up a girl, let alone Orihime.<br/>	“It’s nothing,” he lied, not wanting to seem wrong in this argument, least of all wanting to admit that he was closer to Kon than to Keigo; Keigo at least had some decency and consideration for friends!  Ichigo had to believe that he could control himself, through sheer willpower if nothing else!  He just needed to be on guard, so no more slipups – like the one earlier with Inoue – could happen.  He added an aloof but firm “I can handle it” to set Rukia’s worries to rest.<br/>	Rukia paused, and then gave a heavy sigh.  “Then there’s no helping it.”  Her violet eyes flashed open.  “It is my job to protect this town!  You, Kurosaki Ichigo, must do that in my stead, so by protecting you, I am protecting this town!”<br/>	Ichigo gave a look of disgust to her outburst.  “What are you…?  Huh?!”  His eyes nearly bugged out when Rukia reached under her skirt, which unveiled more of her thighs than usual.  And down came her panties, which she removed, one foot at a time, careful not to expose the sacred patch underneath.  Backing up a few paces and trying not to ogle between his blinding hands, he jabbered and tried to somehow make sense of what she had just done.<br/>	She daringly held out her underwear after folding it into a neat triangle.  She did not seem jubilant or teasing; her stoic face was dutiful, if not a bit embarrassed with a dash of lemonade pink.  “Your arm got injured the other day only because you were distracted by the Plus soul you were protecting!”<br/>	A run-in with a Hollow; it was a weak enough beast, but Ichigo couldn’t deny that the woman’s soul it was after had dangerously large breasts and very little shirt to cover them…  Hardly the first instance of his recent distractions.<br/>	“Ichigo!  I will aid you in whatever ways possible to keep you alive.  So I hereby hand these over to you.”  She looked like she wanted him to take it, like preparing for a band-aid to be yanked off.  The sooner it was over, the better.<br/>	“Wh-what?  There’s no way…!”  Ichigo began to refuse, but his eyes couldn’t help regarding the little pink triangle.  It sat there in the palm of her hand, and suddenly, he wished… that she had just let him see them while she was still wearing them.  He cringed at the thought like something foul had fallen atop his head.<br/>	If he took them… that meant that there was nothing but skin beneath her teeny skirt.  A breeze was all it would take…<br/>	He growled.  It was an offer he could normally refuse with a hint of disgust.  Yet now…<br/>	“Dammit…!”  As if forced, he reached out.<br/>ccc Urahara Shop ccc<br/>	“You see, by constant consumption of soul candy,” Urahara tutored his employees even after Rukia had gotten the gist and left.  He enunciated the diagram with a pointer to the sketch of Ichigo’s body ingesting Kon’s pill.  “The normal human body still continues the process of digestion.  The soul candy can withstand the stomach acid, but all it takes is a little bit of the candy in the system to have adverse side effects.  Soul candy, you see, was meant to be used for dead Shinigami, not living humans, therefore…”<br/>	As the lecture needlessly went on, Jinta – forced to stay and listen – grumbled that Urahara was a bit too into this lecture.  Tessai grunted softly, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, though he leaned closer to the former.  “Well, Urahara-san was once a scientist.  I suppose he misses giving these sorts of lectures.”<br/>	Jinta scoffed and called the owner pathetic under his breath.<br/>	“Jinta-ku~n,” Urahara called from the lecture.  “Be sure to pay attention.  You kids will be quizzed on this later.”<br/>	“Yes, Manager!” Urururu answered dutifully, jotting down the notes while sitting at her desk.<br/>	“… Where did you get that school desk?!”<br/>ccc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>